Nineteen Years Later
by ElementRacer
Summary: DH SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE BOOK! A slightly different look at the final chapter of the book...HPGW, RWHG and DMOC!


**A/N:** All right, I've made some changed to the Epilogue of Deathly Hallows. Draco is kinda OOC-ish because, well, it's the only way it would work with Kailey being worked in as his wife. Not to mention I changed the kid's name. Scorpius is just too creepy. So Draco and his wife's son is now named Severus. I'm planning on writing another story to coincide with this one, kinda like a prelude, explaining Draco and Kailey.

**Nineteen Years Later**

By SilverGryffindor

Kailey Malfoy stood next to her husband, smiling down at their son, Severus Draco Malfoy, who was looking around for the Potters and the Weasleys while watching his older sister, Adrianna Athena Malfoy, walk away towards the front of the train, looking her friends from Gryffindor, though she was a Slytherin like her father. She watched his neck crane left and right, chuckling when he looked up at his mother with a slight scowl, shaking his straight, shaggy dark blonde hair out of his blue-gray eyes.

"Don't look at your mother like that." A deep voice came from Kailey's left. Sev looked up to see his father, Draco Malfoy, giving him a stern look, his once cold, steely gray eyes now molten silver warmed by love.

"Yes, father." Severus muttered, a pink tinge warming his pale face.

September had dawned bright and crisp, the air having a certain snap to it as the last of summer faded away the night before. Kailey had a slightly heavier cloak over her shoulders then the pervious year, Adrianna's first year. A pair of blue jeans was visible under the cloak, as well as a clearly scarlet long sleeve shirt. Her feet were clad in a pair of oxford style Doc Marten's, matching the very same that she wore when she was in school.

Draco's blonde hair hung loose, soft and shaggy, his 6'2 frame still muscular and strong at the age of 36. His arm was around Kailey's shoulders while hers was looped around his narrow waist, resting her head lightly on his chest. He was in a dark cloak as well, it opened to show a forest green shirt, blue jeans and Doc Marten's.

"Where are they?" Severus asked, looking up at his parents, his mother chuckling while his father rolled his silver eyes.

"Why you're so bloody keen on seeing James and Albus Potter is beyond me." Draco grumbled, earning an elbow to the ribs from his wife.

"Well its not like you and Harry exactly hate each other either, you prat. He did save your life twice." Kailey scolded the now blushing blonde who was scowling at her.

"Don't remind me." Draco huffed a sigh.

Severus grinned up at his parents, watching them. They didn't often make mention of the final battle with Lord Voldemort then they were 17. He knew the what happened after hearing the story one night, two years previously, that his father had been a reluctant Death Eater and his mother was one of the fiercest Order fighters, they both still bore the marks of the battle.

They had come face to face in the Great Hall, wands pointed at each other and ready to duel each other to the death. Draco had then lowered his, grabbed her wand arm and pulled it into a fiery kiss before he broke it off and took to cursing any Death Eater with in a 10 foot radius of the two.

He knew that his parents proceeded to fight back to back, shocking both sides. Harry had told Severus that Rookwood had cursed his mother, giving her a gash along her cheek, his father turning in time to see it. He was told that Draco had given a roar of fury so loud and so strong that Rookwood actually soiled himself before Draco finished him off.

Sev knew that his parent's secret love affair had ended almost two years before the battle. That Kailey shunned Draco, her heart broken over his choice to join the ranks of the Death Eaters to try and regain a bit of honor and glory to the Malfoy name. His godmother, Ginny, had told him that she found out later that Draco's betrayal had been almost as much of a cause to his sickly appearance as his mission for Voldemort in his sixth year.

"OI! Get back here, you lot!" A deep voice shouted over the din of the platform, breaking Severus out of his revere.

"Hugo, Rose!" Sev shouted before darting away from his parents and finding the two Weasley children.

"Severus Draco Malfoy, get back here before I hang you by your ankle!" Kailey snapped, threatening him with the Levicorpus spell.

Kailey and Draco walked towards their son, who was slinking back to them looking slightly put out by being recalled by his mother. He noticed his parents arm in arm, something that didn't happen often, at least on Platform 9 ¾. Kailey's eyes flashed slightly at her son with a scowl pulling at her features.

"Just like you bloody father. Can't listen to a word anybody says." Kailey muttered.

"Hey! I listen!" Draco protested.

Kailey arched a finely shaped eyebrow, "Yeah, when it best suits you."

Draco frowned slightly before they came face to face with Ron and Hermione Weasley and their two children, Hugo and Rose. Kailey smiled warmly at the couple while Ron and Draco exchanged curt nods. The women rolled their eyes as Draco and Ron then proceeded to ignore each other as the children jabbered on about things.

"James! Give it a rest!" Another deep voice carried over the group, Hugo, Rose and Severus turning to see James and Albus Potter hauling the trunks towards them where they stood next to the very last compartment. Harry and Ginny were behind the two boys with Lily, they're youngest and only daughter hanging onto her father's arm.

"Harry! You find parking alright, mate?" Ron asked as the six kids formed a knot just away from their parents, discussing houses.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy to find a spot. How about you guys, you drive here?" Harry turned to Draco and Kailey, the former with his eyes on his son.

Draco nodded, taking his silver eyes off Severus and looking at Harry. "Wasn't too hard. It's not like we could apparate with his bloody owl at any rate."

"Oh shut it, you git. You know you love driving your bloody expensive cars, especially that stupid BMW." Kailey rolled her eyes.

Ginny, Ron and Draco had all taken driving tests several years earlier while it was something that Hermione, Harry and Kailey had done just after the final battle. Most were shocked that Draco had made such a seamless transition from pureblood manic to muggle supporter.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I brought you home that hunter green Aston Martin Vanquish a few years back." Draco tossed her a pointed look.

Kailey opened her mouth to reply, looking quite indignant when the whistle blew, and an auburn haired 12-year-old girl came prancing over. Her silver eyes were glittering with excitement as she came to a stop in front of the assembled group. She was a nearly perfect miniature of Kailey, having the same mischievous smirk as her mother.

"Adri, nice of you to join us." Draco said sarcastically, making Kailey elbow him in the ribs hard. "Oomph! Bloody hell woman!"

"Shut it, Draco. I know that look Adrianna, what'd you see?" Kailey looked at her daughter.

"I just saw Teddy." She answered her mother with a grin.

Severus, James, Albus and Hugo all exclaimed, "What?! Where?!"

"He was snogging Victoire!" Adrianna added with a giggle.

Ron nearly choked as he tried to hide his laughter while the women exchanged bemused looks and Draco and Harry looked that the ground rubbing the back of their necks. The kids looked at her with shock; James' jaw was actually hanging open while Severus' eyes were wide.

"_Our_ Teddy? _Teddy Lupin_? Snogging _our_ Victoire? _Our_ cousin?" James stammered, Albus' face contorted in disgust.

"Well I asked him what he was doing -" Adrianna started to explain.

"You interrupted them?" Kailey asked. "You're _just_ like your father -"

"- And he said he's come to see her off! Then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" Adrianna couldn't understand why all of the adults were trying not to start laughing.

"Well, they've been dating for a while, sweetheart." Harry said, a grin finally breaking through.

Adrianna looked slightly disappointed, "But they were _snogging_, Uncle Harry!"

"Adrianna, darling, that's bound to happen." Kailey smiled kindly at the second year Slytherin.

Adrianna huffed a sigh of annoyance, looking remarkable like her father as a pout slid onto her face. Kailey chuckled and pulled her daughter into a hug, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"I want you to watch your brother. Even if he's sorted into a different house." Kailey pulled back slightly, locking eyes with her daughter.

"Yes, Mum. I'll make sure that he's safe." Adrianna sounded slightly put out, though she was secretly glad to have her brother at Hogwarts, the two having a surprisingly good relationship.

Adrianna turned and gave her father a long hug, kissing him on the cheek before scampering off to the train. Severus walked up to his mum and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Sev, sweetie. You father and I, we'll write everyday if you want." She murmured as Draco stepped over.

Severus looked up at his mum, his uncertainty clearly written in his eyes. "Maybe not everyday."

Kailey chuckled. "Alright, but be careful, listen to your sister and let us know where you're sorted into."

Severus nodded and extracted himself from his mother, turning to his father. He looked slightly awkward for a moment before Draco pulled his son into a quick hug with a 'come here, mate.' Kailey smiled as she watched her son follow James, Albus, Hugo and Rose onto the train, waving enthusiastically at the group of adults and Lily gathered before sprinting into the train and looking for a compartment.

Draco and Kailey smiled before turning to see Harry rubbing his hand over his scar slightly. They shot him a confused look as Ginny, Hermione and Ron did the same. He shook his head with a smile.

"Nothing, just remembering." He said, sliding an arm around Ginny's shoulders and a hand clasping Lily's little hand.

Kailey nodded and Draco slung his arm back around her shoulders and intertwined their fingers. Ron held Hermione's hand, the three couples and one child walking away from the train as it started moving out of the station. They parted ways, heading to their cars and then their homes.

All was well.

**-FIN-**


End file.
